Steve Cassidy
Steve Cassidy (Japanese: トータス 藤岡, Tortoise Fujioka) is a American former gay pornographic film actor, wrestler, and model. He was born on August 20, 1965 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Names Tortoise comes from Steve resembling the lead singer of Ulfuls Tortoise Matsumoto. Fujioka comes from Steve resembling the popular Japanese actor Hiroshi Fujioka, who is known for acting in Kamen Rider. He apparently also has long sideburns, such as those found on Lupin III. He also convincingly looked like a tortoise when taking a long peak at Billy Herrington according to the Japanese audience. ' History Born in Los Angeles, Steve Cassidy's family moved to a town in eastern Iowa. Steve had all the time in Iowa to explore porn filmography. Steve started his adult career at the age of 34 because of his extensive research of gay modeling and gay pornography before joining in at a ripe, young age. He jokingly asked Peter, a director, that he wanted to join the gay porn industry. A few months later, he shot his first film in 1999 titled Fantasies of a Pig Bottom. Steve has performed for IMD, MSR Videos, All Worlds Video, most notably for the films The Missing Link and Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, Hollywood Sales, Atron Productions, West Hollywood Films, Studio 2000, Pacific Sun Entertainment, Odyssey Men Video, and Stable Entertainment. Steve retired from his adult career in 2005. His last film was The Seven Deadly Sins: Redemption. It's very likely that Steve does not know his fame in Gachimuchi videos. Role in Gachimuchi Steve Cassidy is portrayed as a main character of the Gachimuchi universe. There may be several reasons for this, but it's likely to do with Steve's interaction with Billy Herrington in Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion. Steve Cassidy is best known for his acting in the film Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, his smiling, thick face and crouching stance from when he was looking at Billy Herrington, and the rooftop wrestling scene with Billy that ends in sex. Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion In Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, Steve Cassidy is cool and out of the closet. Steve also has a secret relationship with Billy Herrington for most of the movie. Bo Garrett knows about this, but is warned to keep his grubby hands off of him by Billy, in which Bo leaves Billy's office angered after being asked to leave through the back of the fire station. In a gay dream sequence from Billy (which is also the origin of Billy Herrington's orgasm face; after the lecture with Bo Garrett), Steve is anally fucked by two of his fellow firemen. In the final scene of the movie, Billy kisses a wounded Steve in the mouth. The Pharaoh's Curse In The Pharaoh's Curse, Steve Cassidy plays Mr. Blancharo, an angry landlord that demands his rent from Rubaire, an old man running what looks to be an antique shop. Rubaire gives Blancharo an ancient object that belonged to "Cleopatra". After interacting with the item and later getting gang banged, Blancharo transforms into, according to the Japanese, '''Dark Tortoise. Dark Tortoise is actually an ancient and very sexual pharaoh, played by Jon Eric, that aggressively demands a sex servant. Quotes Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion Lecture with Bo Garrett * "Why don't you get fucked?" (マルチ☆ゲイ☆パンツ - Maruchi gei pantsu - "Multi gay pants."; MGP) * "'Cause everyone in the station already had a piece of your ass." * "Hey chief. Sorry to bother you and your company, but we've got a scheduling problem we need to talk about." * "Sorry. I'll come back in a bit." * "Cool." The Pharaoh's Curse * "You know what, that's your problem. It's not my problem. Pay me the fucking rent now!" * "Dude, I've given you enough time already! I've given you two freaking months and I still don't have my rent!" * "You signed the lease, I want the money now!" * "Either you pay me the rent or you get your rags and your sticks of furniture out on the streets!" * "Well what I want in this shop! You got nothing but junk here man!" * "What, you got anything of value here?" * "Cleopatra yeah right. Probably some bullshit story a junkie so told ya!" * "Lemme check it out!" * "So this is Egyptian, huh?" * "Cleopatra?" Trivia * Steve Cassidy bottoms. This definitely shows in most likely every film featuring him. * Steve Cassidy has credited Thor Stephens as a guardian angel and mentor. * Steve Cassidy has a tattoo on his back, biceps, and deltoids. Gallery Playing with Fire 2 (All Worlds Video 2000).avi snapshot 00.54.28.978.png|In Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion. Steve Cassidy Fantasies of Men in Uniforms.png|In Fantasies of Men in Uniforms. Steve Cassidy The Pharaoh's Curse.png|In The Pharaoh's Curse. External links * Interview with Unzipped (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Dark Tortoise article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Characters